


Giving In

by berlynn_wohl



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Established Relationship, Kink Meme, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-16
Updated: 2013-09-16
Packaged: 2017-12-26 19:13:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/969297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/berlynn_wohl/pseuds/berlynn_wohl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Hey, c’mon, I’m not someone, I’m me. You’ve done all sorts of stuff in front of me."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Giving In

This is a fill for [two](http://pacificrimkink.livejournal.com/350.html?thread=1244510#t1244510) [prompts](http://pacificrimkink.livejournal.com/350.html?thread=1231198#t1231198) on the kinkmeme that were pretty straightforward.

 

**1.**

 

“I think the next time? Should be in bed.” Newt was staring into space, already daydreaming a little about it happening. 

Hermann winced. “Are you out of your mind? My God, the mess.” 

“No, listen, we put a tarp down, we’re totally good.” 

“Oh really, a tarp? You hopeless romantic.” Hermann rolled his eyes dramatically, then cleared his throat and bit his lip. 

“Hey,” Newt said, “so are you gonna go or what?” 

For the past eight minutes, Newt had been reclining in the bathtub, completely naked, and for the past seven and a half minutes, Hermann had been standing next to the tub, fully dressed but with his penis out, attempting to start his stream so that he could urinate on Newt, per Newt’s request. 

“Do you need another glass of water?” Newt asked, his breathing shallow. 

“No, I do not need another glass of water,” Hermann said, imitating Newt with a condescending whine. “I already feel as though I’m about to burst, I just…I thought I could go in front of someone, but I can’t.” Let alone _on_ someone, he added, to himself. Talking about it made his cheeks burn. He was perspiring. 

“Hey, c’mon, I’m not someone, I’m _me_. You’ve done all sorts of stuff in front of me. Remember that time I was blowing you in the maintenance closet and you came on my face and it got in my eye and it stung so bad I screamed and that guy visiting from the Royal Air Force was walking by and he heard me and freaked out and busted in the door and—” 

“You are not helping!” Hermann’s bladder was painfully full, and the anxiety he felt over the remembrance of this humiliating incident was making it worse. He reflexively squeezed his thighs together at a stab of urgency, prompting Newt to say, “Don’t squeeze, dude. Relax.” 

“Don’t tell me how to—” Hermann stopped himself. This was not the time to squabble. He took a deep breath, and tried to focus on the pounding pressure in his bladder, and how good it would feel to release it. And he could do that. He was allowed. He could just go, right now. It was easy. 

It was impossible. “I’m sorry. I thought I could do this.” 

Newt budged a little, like he was about to get out of the tub and call it a night. “Don’t worry about it, dude. It’s cool, it’s happened before. The guys would always get all tense and they couldn’t—” 

Hermann stared right in Newt’s face and snarled, _“You’ve had other men do this to you?”_

Seeing the fury in Hermann’s eyes, Newt dug his heels into the tub, as if he were attempting to push himself through the wall and into the next room to flee Hermann’s wrath. “Just one guy! I swear! Only one guy could ever actually do it! It was a long time ago! I hadn’t even met you! Oh my god are you gonna kill me?” 

Hermann clenched his jaw; Newt could see the muscles working. “No, I’m not going to kill you,” Hermann said. Then he nodded – to himself and the idea he’d just gotten, not to Newt’s panicked babbling. He twisted round and with his free hand turned on the tap, as far as it would go. With new determination, he concentrated on the sound of the rushing water, and in his head pictured a much greater quantity of flowing water, a geyser or a river, and within moments his pelvic floor muscles relaxed and he let go a hot, hard stream onto Newt’s breastbone. Newt gasped and his mouth went slack. 

Remembering the instructions he had been given, he steered his stream down so he was pissing directly on Newt’s cock, which Newt was vigorously manipulating, causing drops of golden fluid to splash all over him and the inside of the tub, much to his delight. 

The agonizing pressure was now an ecstatic release, and Hermann gave in to an urge to do something he never did, even in private: groan loudly with relief, and savor rather than suppress the fierce little piss-shiver that overcame him. 

“The face, dude, the face,” Newt begged. “Just a little.” 

Knowing he would not be able to maintain the hard jet much longer, Hermann flicked his stream so that just a few drops landed on Newt’s face and neck, before he returned the last of the diminishing flow to his middle. 

Newt was happily soaked, his skin squelching as it touched the sides of the tub. The sight of him wallowing in filth, enjoying every dribble of it, was so horrifyingly obscene that Hermann’s prick, which had been half-erect from the unbearable need to urinate, was now completely hard and beginning to throb. 

His hand was still on himself, and he gave his prick two short little strokes, just pushing his foreskin back over the crown. “Er, may I…?” he said. 

Newt opened his eyes and looked at him as if he were _way_ behind. “Yeah dude, come on, you think I’m gonna let the job go half-done? Fucking come on me. I don’t want to come until you’re coming on me.” 

Hermann went to work on himself, thinking about the reprehensible beast who had once done this same thing to his Newton. He bet that bastard had not done it properly, had not done it with tenderness in his heart. He probably hadn’t even been in love with Newton. That wretch didn’t deserve the honor of having done it. Newton belonged to him now, and he would do whatever it took to hold onto him, and assert his claim, even this. 

He watched Newt lovingly rubbing the glistening fluid into his skin, even into his face and hair, his eyes half-lidded and his head lolled back in ecstasy. He wasn’t really looking at Hermann, he seemed to be happy just knowing that Hermann was doing what he was doing above him. Nonetheless, in case Newt didn’t want to miss the culmination, Hermann whispered, “Alright, I’m finishing now.” 

His aim was not so accurate with this particular fluid. Most of it landed against the far edge of the tub, but the moment the second spurt landed on Newt’s belly, Newt put his hand in it, and then coaxed three hard bursts from his own cock. The rapid pumping of his fist made his whole body shake against the sides of the narrow tub, and imbued his groans with a splendid vibrato as he came: “ _Oh-oh-oh-yeah-ah-ah-ah-uh-uh-uh-uh_.” 

It was obvious that, long after he’d finished coming, Newt still did not want to stop stroking himself. The whole thing had been so brief, and he was trying to prolong it, even though his prick was soft now, and too sensitive. His touch became more tentative and his breathing gradually slowed, until he let out a hard, noisy sigh and let his hips drop back down. “ _Ohhh_ that felt good. I bet you feel better now, too, huh.” 

“I must confess, I do,” Hermann replied, amused at Newt’s smug, languid grin. 

 

**2.**

 

The following day, in the lab, Newt wandered over onto Hermann’s side and indulged in his habit of suddenly talking as though he’d been having a lengthy conversation in his own head and had only just now decided to bring Hermann into the middle of it. 

“See, next time we should be in the bed, so that when you’re done peeing on me we can do it. Just right there, like, we’ll be rolling around in it.” Saying this, he had a little happy bodily tremor. “And I want to hold your dick for you while you pee on me.” 

“Keep your voice down!” Being a numbers man, Hermann knew that he was precisely 99.9999957% not ready for any of that to happen just yet. The bathtub was one thing, where it was contained and he didn’t have to touch it. In the bed was a different story. But he didn’t want to hurt Newt’s feelings, so he composed himself and replied, “We’ll see about doing that, after we’ve done something I’d like to do. You remember I told you about that, er, thing…that I wanted to try?” 

“But doing it in the bed isn’t like a whole different fantasy. You can’t count mine as two!” 

“I can and I will.” 

“Oh my God, dude, you are so selfish! You’ll change the rules just so you don’t have to do what I want to do!” 

“ _I’m_ selfish! You are the most ungrateful brat I’ve ever had the misfortune to encounter! I have been extremely tolerant and accommodating…” 

Meanwhile, outside in the corridor, Stacker and Tendo were strolling by with their coffee, on their way back to LOCCENT. What they heard was mostly indistinct shouting, but punctuated by the occasional intelligible phrase: “…you tried not being a jerk for once maybe...” “…think you can get your way by being impenetrably absurd…” 

Stacker chuckled. “Do those two ever stop fighting?” 

“Fun fact,” Tendo said. “Doctor Gottlieb hasn’t taken a piss in six years, because doing so would mean he’d have to take a break from arguing with Doctor Geiszler for three and a half minutes.” 

Both men laughed as they continued on their way. 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, now it’s time for the interactive portion of the fic. Whoa, CALM DOWN, it’s not THAT interactive! You guys just need to help me figure out what the “thing” is that Hermann wants to do. I’m having trouble coming up with a fantasy that is compliant with my headcanon for him. Leave suggestions in the comments, and if one of them ~~speaks to me~~, I will write a sequel. Thanks and hope you enjoyed!


End file.
